The Witch Hunt
by howling wolf mika
Summary: A witch made me leave everything I loved. And now, in a new place with new faces, trying to start a new all I want is the life I can't have anymore. I want revenge...
1. Chapter 1

"Kid can we watch a movie?" I asked when we stepped into his mansion. Walking into the symmetrical living room," What do you want to watch," he asked me "You pick," I replied. Kid and I have been dating secretly for about five months now and (no matter how cheesy it is) its been the best five I've had in my short 13 year old life. By this previous statement you notice that I'm 2 years younger than him, well guess what we love each other anyway and its not that far anyway."Kid..." I moaned, trying to get comfy in his lap, he realized what i wanted and shifted his sitting position to one that he was somewhat leaned back into the armrest of the love seat."Thank you lovie! " I said giving him a quick peck on the lips. His arms wrapped around my waist, Kid was always so formal and kind of old fashioned, but when we happened to get in positions like this or had a semi-rare make-out session (really i could count the times we have on one hand...) it was mostly my doing. During the intro of the movie i had arched up into a more seated position in his lap and played with his hair, the half that had stripes "I don't understand why you hate you hair...I love it" I muttered more to myself then to him.

Don't ask me how, but soon after we found ourselves at war, tongues fighting for dominance bodies press flush against one another.** IF** coherent thoughts were even possible it would have been a tie between 1) thank god liz and patty are out clubbing or 2) he **MUST** be a god, to be able to kiss so wonderfully.

I tried to lean back and out of the kiss when i was running low on air, _TRYING _being the key word. Kid's lips followed mine as though they were glued together. Until I was under him, I pinched his ass and he pulled away one of his hands wandered to where mine was, still on his fine tush. Even though it was pretty rare for us to get physical, especially this physical,-

Kid promptly followed with assaulting my neck using his mouth, "your gunna pay for that... " he muttered huskily in my ear. I shivered at the oh so sexy tone his voice held, it promised something, something that in the back of my mind I _knew_ we shouldn't be doing. I moaned when he bit down on a particularly soft piece of flesh on my neck, 'hot damn, kid you sexy beast'. Apparently this last though had found its way out of my mouth, because kid gain more confidence to let his hand roam further south...

"hannah?" I looked over to my weapon sleepily, "yes, john?" I answered back. "Are you alright? You were making weird noises in you sleep and you kept moving too." My checks became rosy in color while i answered, "Y-YY-Ya i was...um, dreaming of the past. " I licked my lips, the memory was so vivid, I could still feel his lips, hands, and how his scent filled my very being. Biting my lip I looked out the window, we where heading to gothom city via bus. We'd get there soon."So, where are we gunna stay?" I asked, he'd told me when we first left that he had a place we could stay for a while, and now I just wanted to get there and sleep. Bus seats never make good beds. "We gunna stay with my uncle alfred, he's a butler at the Wayne mansion said we could stay there a while." I nodded. "Well we won't stay long I have a job offer waiting for me. So hopefully we can get our own place soon." I replied, he looked at me,his expression full of surprise "You can't have a job your only 13! who would hire a 13 year old?1?" Does he forget _who_ my dad is? "An old college buddy of my father has a research lab, I'm going to be investigating and manipulating cells and their functions. Along with other stuff, I'm not sure what else..." I said to him.

An hour and a half later we got off at the bus station where uncle alfred was waiting. "Ah, Johnathan, my have you grown!" A dark haired englishmen said. "Uncle!" the man was in what you would assume as normal butler attire, he stood in front of a nice black car. "Would you like help with you bags?" He asked me, "Oh no thank you I don't wanna be a burden." I said, a blush of embarrassment crept upon my face. "I insist." he seemed very kind and I handed him one of my 2 bags, "thank you". John the introduced us, "uncle this is my closest friend, Hannah miranda stein. Hannah this is my uncle Alfred Pennyworth" "Hello ." I said shaking his hand, "Please call me alfred." After all the formalities were put away, we entered the car and headed towards Wayne manner, I'll tell you such a big nice house, but not as nice as the Gallows manner, call me biased, but it's true.

Oh, I wonder how kid was doing, was he mad, did he get over the fact I left without a word. These questions and more floated thru my head, I felt terrible for leaving him without a word to him and barley a word to my father, too. Did they realize that i would never willingly leave them if it wasn't to protect them? That me even knowing me could get them killed, more so had I stayed. So, I took they risk that if I left they would be left alone unharmed. I wasn't going to bring john, but he insisted and I doubt i could make it any where alone, not with all that has happened already...

"Everything will be fine, anna, I'm here to help you, like you helped me." John said placing his hand on my shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze.

Putting all my cloths away, I looked at the few things I brought with me. Most of the thing I brought with me, besides clothing, were the gifts kid had given me, a few were when he was my secret admirer and the others from our dates and anniversaries. I could feel tears well in my eyes as i remembered all the time we spent together, my heart felt like it was shattering, I just miss him so much. I remember once when i was getting over my crush on soul, soul showed us his motorcycle and i fell in love with that bike. I nearly begged soul to give me a ride on her, later after my ride on the lovely bike, kid, patty (liz went shopping that day), john and I walk in the direction of our respective homes, "That was so cool! We went so fast, it was awesome!" I gushed to my friends, "That looked like lots of fun I wanna get a ride next time," patty said excitedly. "I'm sure none of your excitement has to do with the fact you got to cuddle up to soul, huh?" That answer was promptly followed with me pushing john off the sidewalk and into the street, luckily for him no cars were out at the time. "I don't see what so damn special about it, it doesn't take a genius to figure out how to ride the damn thing." We barley heard kid mumble. John was the first to answer him answer "It's partly _who_ was driving rather than the bike it self, kid," I shook my head "No that bike was beautiful, the drive was just an added bonus." I winked, patty nodded her head smiling widely, then let out a giggle "Plus maka's got dibbs on him anyway, right hannah?" I nodded. "ya, but you guys can't say a word got it," they nodded, "good 'cuz maka would maka chop us into next week if she found out we told you." I remember hip bumping kid to the side, and laughed when he stumbled then complaining how it was only one side and it was asymmetrical...

I smiled sadly at the memory, we had so much fun back then, if only i could have said good bye to them. Maybe then this wouldn't be so hard if i had told them why I had to leave death city. 'No, then they have put them selves in danger trying to help if I did,' I reasoned, 'especially kid. I'd never forgive myself if he got hurt.' Sighing I put the other stuff away, I felt like I was in a major rut. I jumped when i head a voice, "I know it looks like were stuck in a rut, but you'll see as soon as this clears up we can go home, and kid will profess his love for you and we'll live happily ever after." john was leaned against the door way, his short black spiky hair brushed back, his smile held a brief trace of pity. I hate that. "Actually," My tone was very matter-a-fact, "kid and I, been dating for 5 months". The shock we evident in is tone "What?No way, When? How?" I laughed at him "what need proof? here." passed him half a strip of pictures form a photo booth, the look on his face was truly worth a kodak moment. "Since when?" "February 8, at approximately 8:08 p.m., he asked my to go to the valentines dance with him." I told him. I did my innocent look, the one that always got dad to let me off the hook. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked, "Are you kidding me? Patty and black*star couldn't keep a secret to save there lives. Liz soul might have let is slip, too. If my dad found out he'd try to experiment on him in horrible and painfully at that! Kid _wanted _to tell daddy, cause he's kinda old fashioned like that, but I convinced him otherwise. We didn't tell anyone if it makes you feel better."

I stood walked toward him "You going to be okay buddy ?" I asked him. He nodded "Ya its just unexpected was all. Sooo... how far did you go?" My face could rival a tomato, I thought my face would melt off. "I have to go to bed john, some of us have a job you know." I said shutting the door in his face. Geez how rude to ask a question like that! What happened to being such a sweetie just a few hours before? Now he's acting like his older brother max, the pain in the ass.

I lied when I said 5 months, in 4 days it would be exactly 5 months, maybe I should at least call kid on our anniversary, let him know I'm okay and to tell him sorry, that I miss and love him so much, so much it hurts me. To tell him to tell my dad I'm fine, too, Oh and that I'm not entirely alone, that john came with me, and he was being a pain in the ass sometimes like max. Telling them I was fine would be redundant, they all knew I was alive and well, Frankie, was still alive and well signaling that so was I. If anything where to happen to me the one closest to frankie (most likely my father), would know. I know this more so then ever then, a small piece of my soul had been give to frankie at the time of his creation. Not only to give him life, but to assure my father that he would be the perfect pet for me. It was one of the reasons it hurt to leave frankie for any amount of time, why I could feel, see thought the beast. Why the beast could project my thoughts, do what i want without me needing to say anything at all. Knowing this, it became a reason to leave him at home with papa and the others, so they know I'm okay, and that hopefully I'd return someday.

I've been working in the underground research lab at cadmus for a few days now and let me tell you, BEST JOB EVER! Oh the things I would be able to accomplish in a lab like this! Though there were a few things that didn't sit well with me, one being the treatment of the Genomorphs, and the treatment of superboy. Whom I broke out of his pod a few times, I nicknamed him little dipper, and he loves licorice(the red kind only) and gummy worms. I pulled my genom, who I affectionately named gorge, off my shoulder and into my lap. I was currently researching superman DNA samples and if we could use anything to improve little dipper to surpass the man of steel. I reached for a vile that contained a gray, thick liquid, I sniffed it and felt as though it needed something more...

I reached into my lab coat pocket and pulled out a totsie pop, then an idea occurred maybe if we could make him just a tad bit less prone to Kryptonite that would be helpful! Unfortunately this lab did have any one hand at the moment. _'But my venom does!' _I nearly dropped gorge in my mad dash for a clean beaker to release some venom in. I grabbed a clean beaker and put it near my lip to release my venom. I felt a sharp pain as my fangs pushed there way out thru my gums.

When the beaker filled up I leaned against a table, tired. I carefully walked back to the vile that contained the gray substance and superman sample. First I counteracted the toxins, and all other substances that would be harmful as to not cause nerve damage or to have his body slowly brake down, leaving nothing but the kryptonite. I'll tell you it took hours to do. I sat back in my seat and rubbed my eyes, I just finished pulling the base of the kryptonite out and hour or so ago, and I then decided to pull all the element and components that made the kryptonite apart. With this done I could finally start the real task.'_ Maybe I should get a blood sample and see how little dipper is doing._' Getting out of my seat, I stretch my my legs and walk to the elevator. I worked on the floor directly above my little dipper.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked down on of the creepy hallways, only to see that , guardian, abby{**a/n i named the random lady...she's not important i just felt like it**} all standing outside of the project Kr door. "What's going on?" I asked loudly. "A bunch of brats broke into the lab and are in there." yelled, I made my way over and pushed abby aside, "let me try to hack the door..." Granted I'm not good at hacking but I can try. I made a strange noise of fright when the door was suddenly thrown open. "attaboy." Mr.D says after, looking at 3 boys pass out on the floor. "What are we going to do with them?" "we'll put them in some pods until we figure out what to do with them". Really? He can't do that, what would happen if the league found them? I'd be in so much trouble with my dad if he found out. What would the league do if hey found out about superboy? What would they do to him? I refuse to just stand here to wait and see what happens. "You can't do this Desmand, what if the league finds out? What would they do to us then? Just give me a few hours and ill make a gas to ease there memories, please just let them go." I tried reasoning with him to no avail. "I was hoping you'd be a little more like your father and support me in this. If you disagree then maybe you can join them." The Genom on his shoulder's horns glowed before Guardian came up behind me "what are you-" then all I saw was darkness.

_ 'You must awaken,Now!' _a voice said in my mind. I shook my head and opened my eyes, "What's going on?", "Would you quit staring, your freaking me out!" the guy in the yellow suit yelled. "Hey KF, how 'bout we don't tick off the guy that can fry us with a look?" the guy all the way on the other end said. "Super you have to let me out, we're friends remember. Please." I felt claustrophobic. I was starting to freak out, pulling at the restraints that held my arms. "And who are you?" the guy next to me said, that disrated my somewhat from my current situation. "Call me stein, just like my daddy, " I said still trying to pull a hand free, "I _was_ a researcher here, until I stated that I didn't agree with what they're going to do with you."I told them. "What are they going to do with us?"The red head asked. "Well, knowing Mr.D they're most likely going to clone us and dispose of us afterward." I said blowing some hair out of my face. "My head is killing me..." I muttered, I could feel the lingering effects of the keshin Asura's madness trying to take me over, though the kishin has been dead for nearly a year. I trashed harder, "**Get out of my head!AAAHHHH!**" I fisted my hands and arched my bad as I cried out in must have stopped whatever they were talking about to look at me, "hey what wrong with you?" one of them asked, super walked towards my pod and placed his hand on it, my heavy breaths must have showed my pain or maybe it was the scream...

"No they can't, Ah stein, I see the madness still effects you." Desmand said. "When my father finds out about this he's going to kill you." "You ran away from home how would he found out anything, for all he know you could be dead, which is what you'll be soon enough. It's a shame really, though you were so bright, just like you father, and yet like him, your a weakling." "don't you dare talk of my father like that you sick son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" My yellow eyes burned with furry. No one talk about my dad like that and gets away with it. I tried with new found strength to brake my restraints.

"Activate the cloning process" desmand said, "pass batcave is crowded enough"batman sidekick said. " and get the weapon back in it's pod!" desmand yelled. "hey why does he get to call supey an it?" 'KF' said "he's not an it!" I yelled. "help us." the guy next to me said. "don't start thinking now" "don't tell him what to do!" a genom jumped on super's shoulder and I began to struggle in my restraints again, ignoring what was going on. That was until the cloning sequence began, grinding my teeth together I tried not to scream in agony.

It wasn't until superboy busted the door down did the pain stop. I couldn't be happier to see my little dipper. He started walking in "I told yo to get back to your-" He then pushed desmand and the others away saying "Don't give me orders" and came toward the pods."Are you here to help us or fry us?" super squinted, "I don't seem to have heat vision so i suppose helping is my only option."he said. "don't worry you'll develop some of your powers later on and some sooner." I said to him as the boy wonder broke out. "Finally at least batman isn't here he'd have my head for taking so long," he said rubbing his wrists. "Seriously? Thats what your worried about?The whole league will have our heads after tonight!" the red head yelled. "Free aqualad and the girl, I'll get kid mouth" he said. "Don't tell me what to do" little dipper said. "I have a name ya know." I said, didn't i tell them to call me stein, I could have sworn I did. I was quickly released along with the guy next to me, whom I found out was aqualad. We quickly ran to the exit, "You'll never get out of here I'll have you back in pods before morning." "This guy's not whelmed, not whelmed at all" Whelemed? What the hell does that mean? "What with you and this whelmed thing?" The next thing I know the lab behind us is in flames, so we just kept running "We are still 42 levels under ground. If we can make the elevator.." that when a lot of Genomorphs came into site. "We need to stop on the 41st floor first, I have something that might help us there." I said. "How can we trust you, you worked here!" yelled the red head. "Unless you have a better plan to help defeat them, after all we do have all of cadmus on our trail as we speak" I said kicking one in the face, sending it flying. we ran into the elevator made a quick stop to my floor, where I proceeded to stuffing my stitched up lab coat with thing I thought essential. Including the grey substance from earlier and the vile that contained the Kryptonite "let's go!"

Soon we were stuck in sub-level 15 with no means of little dipper started hollering out we ended up at a dead end, "Great directions supey, are you trying to get us repoded?" "I-I dont understand..." he replied. "Don't apologize this is perfect!" robin said.

It was the old ladies first when it came to getting in the vents, so I climbed up with a little help from the boys and we where currently crawling thru the vents. "At this rate we'll never get out." "shh, listen." freom there we had got out, robin hacked the motion sensors and we ran some more. Until we were cut off Aqualad and super tried to break the door down and robin tried to hack when genoms came around the corner "This way" that was when we got trapped, reading for a fight, the genoms horns glowed and then we passed out. I think it was shortly after we woke up because I heard super say, "I chose freedom," then guardian told up to go, but desmand soon interrupted, downing a beaker with project blockbluster in it.

His body than changed into and ugly monster with blue skin and he let out a snarl. When super boy and him crashed thru the ceiling I followed them closely jumping thru the hole in a whole jump(training with my dad can does come in handy sometimes). We fought him a while, I pushed my soul wavelength into his body, using both hands sending him into the toward super. Super punched him to Aqualad, who sent him stumbling over Kidflash knocking him down. We continued fighting until robin called us over 'cause he had a plan. The plan succeeded and I kinda hid under little dipper when the building began to fall on us.

"See the moon," off in the distance you could see superman,"and superman, do we keep our promises of what." I took this opportunity to leave. Or at least I was until I saw that desman was getting up, "STAY DOWN!" I brought my foot and kick the back of his head with my heel and his face met the hard ground again. There goes my stealthy exit... I turned to see most the league and the boys looking at me. "Well... Bye!" I shouted, dropping some of the chemicals I brought with me. It created a small explosion, just big enough for me to escape.

And as I raced off into the night, I couldn't help but think that this was the most fun I've had since leaving Death City.


	2. life sucks

**I'm not completely sure if people are reading this or not, so i have no idea if you want me to continue. I'd be nice to have feed back, anything really doesn't need to say much except if you like it or not, and why...**

**enjoy the story ~ love, mika**

Without cadmus around I was jobless once again. John and I lived in an apartment now, it was provided to us the day after we go here and we had everything payed out for 2 months ahead so we would be fine. Cadmus had payed handsomely to those who worked underground anyway. That didn't mean I didn't need to get a job, maybe I could put John up as a male prostitute, he was cute, I'm sure customers would love him. I tried to tell him this, but it seemed it did bode well with him.

"We're gunna run out of of money eventually, what do you suppose we do then?" I said to him. "I'm not sure, but prostitution isn't the answer." I'll let him digest the though before letting him make up his mind. "Alright, but I'm going for a ride I'll see you later." I grabbed my keys, and left.

I fixed my black mini skirt so that id wouldn't blow in the wind as I rode my bike, my crimson leggings went well with my bike. I fixed my red shirt, the one with the big black heart in the middle. Grabbing my helmet i placed it on my head and started the engine and speed off to Happy Harbor. I needed to place some phone calls.

I stared at my phone for a long time, really wondering if what I was doing was right. It was a few days since the whole cadmus incident and I know the others must be worried on how I'm doing. With this in mind I flipped my cell open and hit speed dial. "Hannah!" Damn caller ID. "HI daddy..." "Where are you! Why did you leave?Are you alright?" sighing into the phone "I just wanted you to know I'm okay, and that I love you daddy, I'll be back... someday." And with that i hung up. He tried calling back, but after the first try I blocked his number. I called Kid next, I didn't try to hide my number, I wanted him to answer, I needed him to answer.

"Hannah? Is this really you?" "Hi lovie, Its me," my voice was quiet, "I miss you so much." I told him. "Where are you? I'll come get you right now" I herd shuffling in the back round "No, Kid, I love you. I don't want you to get involved. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. I just wanted to say I love you... and happy anniversary." I hung up before he could convince me to tell him where I was. I knew he'd find a way to convince me, he always did...

So I lied there i the grass for who knows how long, with my phone off so I couldn't be contacted. The people I love and care for so far from me. I felt dead inside, I wish none of this had happened, I wish that all of this was a dream, one where I'd wake up to frankie licking me in the face. Then I'd get ready for school and see my friends, my boyfriend. I'd live my day to day life in peace, with my loyal dog/creature frankie and the love of my life ,kid.

But that wasn't the case, Life had dealt me a low blow by doing this to me. Fate hated my very existence from the start, but I had learned to live with it and when things finally looked bright, it was a torn from me, like a new born from its mother. I didn't notice that like said new born I was crying too, but when I notice I made no move to wipe the tears or to try to stop, instead I wept harder. I wept and cried till there was nothing more left, nothing but anger. Anger at myself, the witches that put my in this position, at life. It was really unavoidable I suppose, at some point in time this would happen, but why now,now when my life seemed to be going so well.

Life sucked.

It didn't take long to find a nice job in another facility. Just wave around the fact that your father is one of the most renound minds in the scientific community,and that he taught you all he knows before the age of 9. The only thing that bothered me at my job was this lady. It wasn't just any randomly lady this lady dated my dad. I think she was bitter that he left her. She was rude, mean lady to me, but around anyone else... Okay she still held some bitterness, but not as much as when she was around me.

Anyway we really didn't research anything to important, at least not in my opinion. It was all basic research really I could have done most of this when I was 7. Even so I put nearly all my focus in to my work, back in death city I never focused as much as I did here. It was probably because I wanted to stop thinking of the life I left behind. Either way I always found my mind wondering back to the good old days. I just couldn't help myself.

I fixed my lab stitched lab coat, after getting back from lunch with another coworker. "I'll see you later, (A/N I know I didn't spell this right)" She nodded and we parted ways. She was a nice lady once you got past her sarcasm, and she was one of the people that could hold a nice conversation with minimal effort. She also knew of this wonderful little place close by that served wonderful dessert, insert cheesy smile here.

A few days later I noticed something odd, that she hadn't been showing up for work. After doing some investigating I had found that she had been kidnaped, I had used all my available resources (at this point weren't many, at least if I didn't want the witches on my tail) to discover that she was abducted by the league of shadows.

It is also worth noting that when you look for a superhero they aren't very hard to spot. Just look for someone in tight, usually spandex, suit. "Help! Help!" I cried form the bottom of a building, the building Red Arrow was currently standing on. After he had come down I had began to explain what had happened that my friend had been kidnaped by the shadows and that she needed help, and I explained who she was. It didn't take long for him to make up his mind to help and with that he did a very superhero thing, he left without a word. I always found this to be very rude no matter the circumstance, but at the moment I couldn't help but continue worrying over ' s safety.

"It's perfect, you don't have to have sex with them just do a little dance." Currently I was convincing him to be a stripper, the world need more male strippers. "Maybe dance with a pole or-" thats where he cut me off, "I'll dance with a pole after you do, deal?" Oh was he in for a surprise. "Who said I didn't know how to pole dance? I think I'm fairly good at it." Oh my death. the poor thing looks about ready to pass out, completely priceless. "What? Its good cardio and it's fun." I leaned back to laugh, as he nearly chocked on his spaghetti. "Does kid know?" He asked wiping sauce off his face. "Well I would assume so he did pay for my lessons," I replied. "Serious?" I nodded. "I didn't need to know this about you." "You started it, if only you had just said yes all this could have been avoided." he frowned at me, "I'm not going to do it, end of discussion." i retaliated by calling him a sissy, and finishing my dinner.I put my dishes in the sink, and grabbed my keys. "Where you going so late?" I grabbed my black leather jacket, it had shinigami-sama's skull logo on the back. "It's nothing, I need to see a coworker is all," I said unlocking the door.

Soon I was at the location Red Arrow gave me, a local high school in happy harbor. I parked my bike out by the front and walked into the school, using my soul perception I found doc quickly. "Miss.R! I missed you!" I trew my arms around her and she sighed, "Get off me," she muttered. "You can't deny my love! No one can, thats how I got my partner." I answered. I realize if this were some anime, this would be one of those weird scenes with the single color back round(hopefully light blue) where she'd be a normal and I'd be all chibified, with little dog ears and a fluffy, wagging tail. She caved and patted me on the head.

"So what's going on, did Red Arrow just leave you here to defend yourself?" I asked, she didn't really get a chance to answer me because someone else's voice answered for her."No,Red Arrow sent us." I turned to see robin, aquqlad, kidflash, and some chick I didn't know. "Oh, hey there long time no see, boys" I said. "Hey your the girl from cadmus!" Kidflash yelled. "Where's superboy? I miss him." I asked."He's outside with on guard." Robin replied."They sent a bunch of teens! Really?" exclaimed, "We'll be fine, they have to competent if they sent them. Plus if they happen to fail protecting you I could kill your would be assassin, in like 2 minutes. No doubt, I left my weapon at home but, my dad taught me all kinds of fighting styles, I don't need john." I boasted.

We soon settled after, sat at a computer and began the long process of making a virus for the Utility Fog. I tried to help, and I did for a little but, she told me to knock it off. Insert sad face here."...You should date my dad..." I told her, mostly to fill the silence. She stopped typing to look at me incredulous, with a look that clearly said 'Really?WTF?' I shrugged in response to the look. "I'm just trying to make conversation. Silence and me don't really get along... So boys how ya been?" They didn't get to answer as my soul nearly jumped out of my mouth when my phone vibrated. I reached into my ample breast and pulled my cell out, "Hello Johnny babe. Something wrong?" _"_No its nothing I just need to know what your doing out so late..." "You don't **need to **you** want to. **There's a difference and I'm busy . I need to go I'll see you at home later,okay, love you bye!" I hung up before he had a chance to ask more questions. "Oh my death, he's been so clingy since we go here, calling me and always asking what I'm doing and if Kid and me ever had sex or how far we've gone. None of his damn ass business anyway! I don't know why he cares so damn much!" I ranted to no one in particular.

I was still fuming when linked us, so that the enemy wouldn't intercept our com. "...now I have to hear teen think in my skull"(A/N there was no way I would be able to type everything she said...)"Calm down, " I said, "The sooner we finish the sooner we leave. And the sooner the better I need to ride my bike a while before I get home. Maybe call maka, let her know I'm alive..." I muttered the last part to myself. Then I let my mind wander, but quickly remembered that our minds were linked and so I didn't let myself think of my past, lest they question me. With this in mind I decided to meditate, for a sound soul rest in a sound mind and sound body, after all.

Quickly enough I found myself in my soul, my happy place if you will. I was surrounded in nature, tall trees, shrubs and other plant life near a large was the occasional movement heard by wildlife, and the fish in the pond would sometime jump out just to splash the water. I felt relaxed and at ease here, it was my soul after all, of course I'd feel at ease... I got a weird feeling and looked into the trees, I saw a cat... a cheshire to be exact, and it was smiling maliciously at me its tail curling and uncurling behind it.

My eyes snapped open, "Look out!" I yelled, just then aimed at a single shuriken flew through the air towards her. Aqualad took the shuriken in the arm and thats where the fun started. Aqualad fought her a little though I intended to join, the battle didn't appeal to me much. I was more of a one-on-one kinda gal. I'd interfere if this turned south. In the mean time I'd analyze my potential opponents moves, find a weakness anything really. Overall this woman seemed to be an excellent fighter, I definitely wouldn't mind fighting her. Or dissecting her...oh man I sound like my dad! I didn't have time to continue this thought as the fight soon ended after the others arrived.

Thereafter we changed location, I waited and helped Roquet with making the virus. That doesn't mean I didn't keep myself on the alert, as soon as aqualad came back I knew something happen soon. With this in mind we typed faster. It was long till we finished and we sent it o robin, while it was being sent our favorite assassin came. Sad to say aqualad didn't last long against his female adversary, so now it was all up to me i suppose. I stood defiantly between the two, "Your poisons wont work on me, so good luck," I told her. "I'd like to test that theory," she said. I ducked under her sai and faked a punch to her abdomen, causing her to jump back. I ran at her and threw a fury of punches, she tried to block the with her arms , but before long I was pushing her back. "You'd make the perfect subject for a few experiments I have in mind..." I said. I delivered a roundhouse kick to her head, or at least tried blocked the kick with her forearm and in a single move, pushed me back followed by her sai coming close to cutting my chest. I swung my arm in an attempt to knock her mask off, but she blocked that and tried to slice my neck open. Again I ducked under her sai, only this time I delivered a hard blow to her solar plexus sending her into a wall.

"It's done uploading!" Roquet called. I turned to look at her, bad move, my opponent had recovered enough to throw a few, most likely, poison dipped shurikens into my back. "Ack!" A smoke bomb followed and I threw my self onto Roquet, just incase. When the smoke cleared the ninja was gone. I sat up and pulled out most of the shurikens out, while Roquet help aqualad up. "Are you alright?" Aqualad asked, Roquet had a worried look on her face as well, "Ya, but can you get this shuriken out, I can't reach it." I said, still attempting to reach for it. As he pulled it out he said, "We need to get it looked at, there was poison on the weapon."

"No need, I have a high immunity to all natural toxins," I replied stretching my back out. I gave Roquet a reassuring smile as we made our way outside, there was a short conversation were artemis was welcomed into the team. I'd give Roquet a ride home as soon as the airship with robin and superboy got back, because my bike was in there. "Have you ever ridden on a motorcycle?" I asked, she shook her head, "Well all I can say is hold on tight."

Soon the ship was here and I went on to grab my bike, but the hatch doors closed behind me. "Hey! What's the big idea!" I yelled. Sometimes I really just hate my life...


	3. Chapter 3

Batman might be OOC but I'm trying if you have any suggestions I'd like to hear them don't be shy I'd love feedback

"Hey what's the big idea!" I yelled as the doors of the airship closed behind me. This was kidnaping, someone help me! I turned to look at the young sidekicks with a fierce glare. "We are taking you to get those wounds looked at as well as to ask you a few questions," Aqualad replied calmly. "I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much, and what kind of questions?" I asked suspiciously. "Have a seat please." They completely ignored my question! Just freaking wonderful! Fuck my life. Just . . . ugh!

The ship took off, and before my ass met the hard floor, as seat materialized and I fell into it. "H-Hey not cool! This is kidnapping!" I yelp as the seatbelt came around me. Superboy looked at me, a strange look in his eyes, one I didn't recognize. I offered him a smile, a small one but still a smile; I couldn't really stay mad at my little dipper, now, could I? That didn't change the fact that I was in this stressful situation, so with a sigh I reached into my breast and pulled a pack of cigarettes. After putting the cancer stick in my mouth I lit the sucker with the lighter from my left pocket. I kicked the habit when I was dating Kid back home, but what can I say they help calm my nerves. The old habit had come back to me a week after john and I got here, when I saw the only brand I smoke, the same brand dad smokes, FU*, I couldn't hold myself back, it took a while but I did manage to get the smokes.

I sucked in a breath when a voice said, "Aren't you bit young to be smoking?" It was robin, I shrugged him off. I leaned back in my seat and blew out a puff, "Aren't you a bit young to be nagging me like a wife?" I replied, blowing smoke in his face. He's cute I'll give him that, but always liked older boys like Kid. Not that it mattered all that much weather or not boy wonder was cute, I'm technically still in a committed relationship after all.

Soon enough and we got to our destination and I was escorted by wonder boy and my little dipper. I was moving my second cigarette in my mouth, bored out of my mind now, I'd gotten robin to blush once, that was about it, and he did look cute with that color on his checks. "This is a nonsmoking area. Put it out." The dark knight himself was glaring at me. I blinked at him, not quite expecting to see him, but none the less pulled the cancerous stick from my lips. I put it out by pressing its end to my wrist. Keeping a bored look on my face I analyzed my surroundings, "So what am I here for? I didn't do anything wrong, I'm not breaking any laws . . . so what gives?" I asked staring intently at the computer. It was a wondrous piece of technology in my opinion.

"What were you doing in Cadmus?" Batman asked. "I was one of the scientists involved in creating superboy, I was in charge of maintaining his health and studying his performance, I'd also study ways of possibly enhancing him to surpass superman. I also admit to letting him out of his pod unauthorized to talk and stuff." I had nothing to hide. "Why were you working in a place like Cadmus?" KF asked. "I got the job after coming to Gotham city with my friend, Mr. D was an old collage buddy of my father's and he promised not to tell my father were I was as long as I kept project Kr a secret. I needed the money for a place and food, stuff just doesn't appear just because you need it." I said. "Why did you run away from home?" I change my earlier statement, "None of your damn business batty" I need another cig. I looked at him defiantly, and he glared back. "I'll have no choice but to contact you parents than." What, no freaking way! "You can't do that!You're bluffing!"

"I really need another cigarette. . ." I was now located in an interrogation room, alone, with nothing to do. Needless to say I was now bored out of my mind, so I did the only thing I could do at this time, I made nearly a thousand lies for nearly any kind of question he could ask. After my outburst when I first got here I was brought here, so I can only assume they are getting they're thoughts together and ready to ask me questions.

I can only hope we can avoid contacting my dad, or else this whole ordeal I've gone through would be for nothing. I can't let that happen. I need to protect the ones I love at all coast. I'd do anything; I've already given up everything to help protect them. I have nothing else to lose.

I looked at the door as Batman and Miss. Martian entered. They stood there silent and I could feel something trying to push its way into my mind, it's a rather unpleasant feeling. Not as painful and unpleasant as the madness, but still unpleasant. Speaking of the madness l could feel it stir in the back of my mind, trying to claw its way to the surface. "No, not now," I whispered, I pressed the heel of one of my hands into my cheek and the other into my silver hair, nails digging into my scalp. My eyes were clamped shut, my breaths labored, "get out, get out, GET OUT!" I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes but I didn't care, not right now. Faintly I heard someone else call out, but my mind didn't register it right away, as it was dealing with the pain caused by denying the madness invading my mind. In an attempt to hide from the madness I hid deep within my soul.

In fact, I had gone to the piece of my soul that was given to Frankie. I looked on through his eyes (cause they're the gateway to the soul don't ya know,) to see that he was lying by my father's desk in the school. Blink, he raised his head from his paws, "Hannah". Frankie was a lovely beast that my father out together when I first entered the DWMA, I was so happy to get him. He spoke in a very choppy, messed up sentences, but still understandable none the less. I could feel that he felt happy to, at the very least, feel my soul. "Where Hannah is?" he asked. "Places but I'm fine," I lied. He growled, "Hannah no fine! Hannah mind hurt and Hannah in place Hannah no want be!" I tried to calm him down, "No bubba I'm fine really. I'm just going through a rough patch! It happens!" By now he was growling loudly, and I realized a very important piece of information. Frankie was saying all this aloud...

"Hannah? Where is she?" Kid asked standing up. "Where is she frank?" Daddy yelled. "Don't you dare say a word Franken Kiabutsu stein or else!" I yelled at him. He knew better then to disobey me when I used his full name. "Hannah scary, Hannah says no say. . . Hannah miss youz all zo much." He was tense, sad and slightly confused, "Hannah no alone, Hannah have Johnny. . ." "John's with her?" Maka asked. Frankie nodded. "Not another word Frankie I mean it!" I could feel my body tug at me, I've been gone long enough I suppose. . . "I need to go Frankie but I'll be back. . ."

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a different room, an infirmary by the looks of it. I could see that the bed beside me was also occupied, it was that Martian chick. I sat up and rubbed my aching head "I haven't felt this bad since the kishin's revival. . ." I muttered to myself. Getting up I walked over to where the female Martian lay, by the look of it her soul's wavelength was out of whack from the madness attack. I examined her strange blue-green soul and carefully placed my hand on her chest, above her soul, adjusted my soul's wavelength and pushed my wavelength into hers. "Are you alright now?" I asked carefully as her eyes fluttered open.

"Careful the aftereffects of the madness are heavy." She tried to sit up and failed, nearly falling off the bed as she did. "My head is killing me," she muttered. "Welcome to the club, "I muttered, "You should feel better soon though" I told her while helping her up. "What happened?" I sat on the bed with her. "The madness happened," I replied. Before she could question further the door opened.

The door opened to reveal most of the league and the sidekicks. I said nothing as they entered. There was a moment of silence that consume the room briefly, it appeared that they seemed to be gathering they're thoughts or perhaps which would be first to speak. Not that it really matters, because I had an incoming call.

_Count the bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind to the rabble, pay no mind to the rabble_

_Head down go to sleep to the rhythm of the war drums_

_Pay no mind what other voices say-_

_"What the hell, " John cried into the receiver. _"? What the fuck are you talking about? You called me, you tell me what the hell," I responded. He took a shaky breath, _"I found a new scar! What did you do? When did you do this? What in the name of death possessed you?"_ He screeched into the phone. "Is it on your abdomen? Oh say near your kidney?" I asked. _"So you did do it! You're just like your father sometimes!"_ Was that an insult or praise? "And? You act like I didn't put it back. I only borrowed it, I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak like spirit does. . ." I ran my hand through my silver hair._ ". . ."_ silence. "John?" _"I don't even know why I bother to argue about this anymore. . . I need therapy" _He muttered the last part to himself. "I don't see why you're bitching now, you're healthy, you have both your kidneys and you didn't even notice when I borrowed one. . . It was for a good cause. . ."

I just knew that the people around me were probably thinking 'WTF, IS WITH THIS CHICK?' _ "I would really appreciate it if you told me first. . ."_ Bullshit. "Why so you could whine and bitch about it? You do that either way! Look I'm really busy right now, plus I have some people looking at me like I'm crazy-" _"YOU ARE!"_ "-we can talk about this when I get home alright." I said. _"What? I'm not-"_ -click-.

"So where were we?" I asked, looking up at the assembled heroes.

Apparently while the female Martian and I were out the league had come together to discuss what to do with me. As it had become blatantly clear, mind reading was not an option. Firstly they decided that discovering my intentions would take top priority, I know this by the way they questioned me.

"Why did you leave your home?" One asked. I didn't really pay attention who was asking the question but, rather the questions themselves. "Why should I tell you it's none of your business, it doesn't concern you," I responded. It has nothing to do with them, why couldn't they just leave me be?

Perhaps it isn't a wise idea to upset people with super powers, but it doesn't matter they have to learn to mind they're own business! There was nothing they could do to help the situation that I'm in; I'm not some damsel in distress that needs rescuing! This is my problem I can deal with it myself.

My golden yellow eyes narrowed into a defiant glare, "I would appreciate it if you all would mind your own business. It's my personal problem, I will solve it myself when the time comes." The look on my face clearly said 'bite me'.

All they're eyes seemed to glare at me, "Until we decide that you aren't a threat you will stay here and become part of this team," Batman said. My mouth dropped, "What if I refuse?" I said standing. "You can't." It was a simple statement; it left no room for argument, said as though it was a simple fact.

I was fairly upset to say least, it took every ounce of will in my body not to lunge at the dark knight. At least I managed to shock them with my _diverse_ vocabulary; the look on their faces was comical.

If Maka was here she would have Maka chopped me into next year. I know that Kid would have been horrified to hear me use such language. And the others would have varied in the amount of shock it is to see the baby of the group cuss people out. It was be a sight to see, that's for sure.

I was currently smoking on the couch glaring at the TV; there was nothing on just snow. "Gimme the remote Imma put something on." I told superboy. I didn't wait for him to reach for the remote; I stretched out over him, until I fell into his lap and grasped the remote. I didn't get up though, I laid there stretched on his lap comfy as hell.

I began flipping thru the channels looking for anything interesting to watch, there wasn't much on (when is there?) so I settled for a show called "I Almost Got Away with It", it was a relatively interesting show. It wasn't until the last half of the show did I start to get hungry. I tried to ignore it but my stomach growled loudly at me.

Getting off of superboy's lap I made a beeline to the kitchen. I browsed the kitchen in search of something to fill my belly, the few bit of leftovers that there were in the fridge were all burnt. Some of the food (if it can be called food any more), wasn't even recognizable (scary right?). And so with a heavy sigh I realized that if I wanted to conserve my taste buds I would have to make dinner all by myself.

I decided that oven roasted chicken with a side of mashed potatoes and maybe a side salad would make a nice dinner selection. So after preheating the oven and preparing the chicken I washed my hands and started to peel potatoes. I stopped briefly to place the chicken into the oven, it was only then did I notice that I had an audience.

All the young super heroes had come to watch me make dinner. "It's rude to stare ya know." I said, turning back to the potatoes. I resumed peeling, "Is there really nothing on TV that you all have to resort to watching me make dinner? There's a channel for that kind of stuff if you're all interested. . ."

Silence, by the time I started the salad I was about ready to punch kidflash. He had started to stare at me suspiciously while zooming around me. "Is there something I can help you with?" I said thru gritted teeth, I was already half way done with the salad. Miss. Martin was also watching me make dinner, though at least she offered to help. Miss. M had just finished setting the table.

Dinner was a bit awkward to say the least, but it was interesting. These people might not be so bad. They seemed normal enough. Oh who am I kidding I'm as much a weirdo as they are, but hey that what makes life interesting.

"So what exactly do you young heroes do exactly?" I was curious to know what I was being forced into. It was the young alien that answered my question; she was by far the nicest here. "We help save the day and keep people safe. We mostly do covert missions though"

Ah, so that's what I'd be doing for now. At least until I could get out of here. I hope I would be able to get out of here soon, or else I'll never get my revenge. Also if I stay in one place to long father might find me. I couldn't let that happen, not yet. Though I might be able to stay here a little while, just to kill some time and plan things out.

The tenseness that was here when I first arrived had died down somewhat by the end of the night. I was shown the room I would be staying in, which was next to boy wonders (I know what I'm gunna do in my spare time), and across from artimis' room. I was going to get my things in the morning and would explain some of what was happing to john. Hopefully john would head home and not put up a fight, but knowing him those hopes are crushed.


	4. Moving in

_**This is kinda just a filler chapter. Nothing much really happens**_** Sorry... Nothing important, at least we can see how she treats the people around her I guess...**

**I guess I'll start the next chapter now. I'll make it a lot better than this one...(I hope at least.)**

* * *

><p>Now, before we proceed you must understand, I've gone through some crazy things in such a short amount of time. Add this to the fact that I am not a morning person, in fact I'm more of a nocturnal person but, that's not the point. Anyway, the fact of the matter is that I woke up cranky, became crankier when I realized that I couldn't shower for a lack of clean clothing.<p>

So now I was currently eating breakfast, quite moodily, might I add. The way I sat at the table resembled that of a crouching large predatory feline, ready to strike. I'm pretty sure everyone else noticed too, no one sat next to me and no one sat across from me, most likely due to the fear that I'd pounce.

Out of my peripheral vision I could see Miss. M, by the look of it it would seem that she wanted to approach. Had I been able to shower I would have been in a MUCH better mood, there wasn't much else that would have been able to take me out of this mood, nothing that I can think of at this moment. Except maybe Kid... or Fankie... or some new lab equipment... That is beside the point.

Anyway, when the green teen finally made her way over to me I faintly noted that she seemed a bit apprehensive, like I would turn to bite her or something. Maybe I would, who knows? I'm not entirely alive and awake yet. What she said though, did wake me up a bit though, "Hannah..." I glanced at her, "um, Artimis and I have gotten some clothes ready... So uh, if you want to shower and change...?" I nodded, and walk after her, well to be honest I kinda stalked after her.

Once I was in the bathroom with the clothes that Miss. M- I mean M'gann- had given me I proceeded to shower. It instantly lightened my mood, the hot water loosened my tight muscles. I washed the grime of the world and got a chance to admire my own stitches, most old, a few recent.

While washing the shampoo out of my hair I had a sudden thought stuck me, My eyes widened. How the hell would Batman have called my dad if they barely knew my first name? Feeling like an idiot I faceplamed, "Ahh, soap in my eye! Ahh!" I cried out. Just freaking great...

Finishing my shower I stepped out and dried myself off, after getting dressed I wiped the fog off of the mirror. For a minute I stared at myself, combing my hands through my hair as to look presentable, then proceeded to freak out for what others would say "no reason". Though in reality I was just scared that Lord Death would pop up, so I grabbed my things and rushed out of the shower.

Not long after we were on our way to gather my things from my apartment, my only worry was how John was going to react. There was no way I would get him to agree to leave here without me but, there was no way that I could sneak a six foot tall blonde guy. Unless...

Pulling out the keys to my flat I barley inserted the key when the door was thrown open by an angry blond male, "Where the hell have you been!" I nearly fell back into Wally by the sheer force of John's cry. "Do you know how worried I've been? I had no clue if you were okay!" He glanced at the others, "Who are these people?" I patted his arm, "We need to have a talk." He seemed a bit confused and stepped aside to let me and the others in the shut the door behind us. " You guys just settle in, your welcome to the kitchen. I need to talk to my friend," John followed me down the hall and into my room.

"Hannah, what's going on, don't lie to me either." He demand softly, lest our guest hear us, "There have been some... Unexpected,,, Developments and a few obstacles but, nothing I can't solve! I've come up with a solution I think you will find somewhat agreeable."

He sat on my bed, nodding for me to continue, I took the wheel chair from my desk and sat across from him the way my father sat in his wheel chair. "I suppose I should explain..." I said, placing a smoke in my mouth. "It would help..." He replied. I found my lighter in my lab coat, and told John about Cadmus, what had happened with the sidekicks, my coworker getting kidnapped by an evil organization. Finally ending with my plan to sneak him back with me.

I blew out a puff of smoke,"John, are you sure you want to do this?" I looked him dead in the eyes, "You're the best weapon a mister could ask for. You've given up so much to stay by me. You know me so well, I just going to ask you this one time. Are you sure you want to do this?"

He stood, "You shouldn't even have to ask," he held his hand out to me, grinning I took his hand. He pulled me up where I met him in an embrace. "You're the best friend I could ever have," I whispered.

A sudden knock on the door brought us back to reality, "After you," John said.

After a while most of my thing were packed up, I really didn't have much to begin with just clothing, lab equipment, toiletries, and a few luxury items. Also the task of having to sneak a fair majority of John's things in without others noticing was pretty hard. That was until Wally accidentally dropping some chemicals which turned to gas once they broke free from their glass prisons, though non were lethal I made them believe they gave john plenty of time to pack away a good portion of his items since I "treated" him first. Feeling a bit whimsical I gave everyone a a shot of a mixture of healthy vitamins along with a bit of hormones.

Though while preparing the mixture Wally started to get on my nerves, "Shut up will you, it's your fault anyway!" I barked at him. "Well maybe you shouldn't leave your crazy chemicals laying around!" He retorted. "Laying around! Everything is where it belongs! You on the other hand made a mess of it all!" We glared at each other for a minute before I roughly shoved a sterile needle into his arm. Needless to say that made him squeal like a new born piglet...

After all the packing was done, and nearly all the boxes were put into the airship (Which was on the roof) I excused myself to "say goodbye" to John. "You know, the only reason I put up with this is because I promised your dad I'd take care of you," he said. I smiled up at him, remembering that day as well. "Well what are we waiting for, lets get this show on the road." I put out my hand he placed his larger hand in mine before changing into his weapon form.

I stepped into the airship with a sword in on hand, its blade resting on my shoulder, and a small box in my other hand. "Alright, I'm all ready to go," I smiled to the group. "Cool sword Hannah, where'd you get it?" I placing the box in my lap I looked over to Robin, "No where in particular..." I shrugged. "You're a strange girl you know that?" The red head piped in. "Considering my normal group of friends I'm quiet normal. Also, your have no right to judge me."

It became quiet for a little while before we got back to the base. We put the boxes in my room and I put John on my bed next to my little box that contained the things Kid gave me before everyone went out to do Shinigami knows what before dinner. John returned to his human form as soon as I shut the door, he makes me explain in greater depth the situation we, I mean I, got us in.

"You can't be serious..." I nod my head, "You better believe it blonde, now stay put while I make dinner for everyone."

"Ya cause' I was totally going to leave this room..." he muttered rolling his eyes at me as I left.

I swear, M'gann needs constant supervision when in the kitchen. I had talk her into making the table just to get her out! Well at least that was over with. I made a yummy beef stew for all to enjoy and after dinner I managed to sneak a nice big bowl for John.

The rest of the night John and I spent putting our things away, arranging our stuff, and arguing over things like sleeping arrangements. It was finally settled that John would sleep in the closet just like Rukia did in the anime Bleach. Took a little while but I finally convinced him.


End file.
